


fairied werewolf hunter

by Kitjess26



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitjess26/pseuds/Kitjess26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this story is an original but i had to put something for the fandom. it is a tale of a girl who finds out that not only was her father a werewolf hunter but mother is a fairy. both mother and father were killed by a werewolf. will the girl be able to get the werewolf that killed her family. read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fairied werewolf hunter

Isabelle was in her room reading about stories of fairies and folks lore creatures, the good and the bad. She had just gotten to a story about a dark creature called a werewolf. Her reading was interrupted by a crashing sound. She ran to investigate the source of the sound. Going to her door, she pressed her ear against the door and heard an ominous growl coming from the other side of the door. Immediately she went to the back of her room and pulled down on one of the wall lamps, revealing a panic room. When she was little, her father told her to hide there if she heard growling outside her door. Isabelle ran in and the door closed behind her. After an hour of silence she heard footsteps coming towards her. The door to the panic room opened and a dark shadow stood before her.  
“Don’t scream, the beast is still in the area. My name is Wolf-bane and I am an elven werewolf hunter. Were you bitten?”  
He gave her a look over made sure not to miss any open skin. A werewolf bitten is hard to miss but even a little tooth mark could spell doom for the victim. To his relief she was not even touched.  
“What is your name?” asked Wolf-bane.  
“Isabelle. Did this thing kill my family?”  
“Sadly yes” said Wolf-bane  
“What could have done this?” asked Isabelle.  
“A werewolf that had a grudge; I think it is best that you come with me to where you will be safe.”  
Isabelle ran to him and cried. She was the last of her blood line which scared her.  
“I am going to kill this evil for what it has done.”  
Wolf-bane waited as Isabelle quickly packed her things. She planned to leave her books behind. Once they were outside the villagers burned down her home. Isabelle was afraid that they were here for her. She quickly hid behind Wolf-bane. The village priest came over to her.  
“Were you….”  
“She was not even touched; lucky for her that she was not bitten. Isabelle here remembered where her bedroom panic room was” said Wolf-bane.  
“Dear child, stay at the church. He can’t get you there. Sir, are you a werewolf hunter?” asked the priest.  
“Yes, I plan to take Isabelle with me. First thing she must know the truth” said Wolf-bane.  
The three of them went into the church while the villagers made sure no awakened victims came out of the burning home. In the church Isabelle learned of her father’s past.  
“Your father once told me that he was a werewolf hunter. He met your mother in the fairy glen. She was being chased by werewolves when he saved her. She renounced her wings in order to be with him. Your father said that if his past would try to end the bloodline, take care of his children. Sadly only you survived” said the priest.  
Isabelle grieved for the loss of her family. Wolf-bane lifted her chin and wiped the tears away. She knew what he was going to say, so she nodded. The next day Wolf-bane and Isabelle left her village.  
“I plan to take you to my home. There I can train you. Hopefully you can learn how to awaken your bloodline ability, fairy flight” said Wolf-bane.  
Isabelle remained quiet; she was trying to get use to her new life. Her old life was gone. When they got to his village the people attacked Isabelle. They thought she was threating him with a poisoned dagger behind him. Wolf-bane pulled them off of her and then spoke in their tongue. Roughly translated he said,  
“She is my adopted daughter. Her family is dead because of a werewolf. Being part fairy she would make a good hunter. So leave her alone or else.”  
The women of the village helped Isabelle to her new home. One of them helped her get use to life in the village. Here name was Violet Spark. They became the best of friends. It took some time to get use to their language. The pronunciations were completely different from the way her parents spoke around her. The way they spoke was hard because mostly every word is said softly unless used in force. A few months later with the help of Violet; Isabelle was able to speak in elven tongue. The next step was to learn how to get her wings. From what legend stated about fairies, only pure joy can make the wings appear. Isabelle enjoyed her new home; she was protected and cared for by Wolf-bane and Violet.  
One day Wolf-bane left the village to do a job he was given. Isabelle wished to go on the hunt too but she was not ready yet. She needed to get her wings before her training can begin. Violet tried everything she could to get Isabelle her wings. Nothing she did brought true pure joy. Three days passed and when Wolf-bane came back, this brought so much pure joy to Isabelle that her wings appeared.  
“I have wings!” shouted Isabelle.  
Wolf-bane and Violet were in awe. The design on her wings looked like a rose among fireflies. Isabelle flew around and helped out the village. She wanted to get some strength in her new wings.  
“Come down Isabelle, we need to talk” said Wolf-bane.  
“What is wrong?” asked Isabelle.  
“Your village was attacked again, it is back. Someone in your old village did not keep their mouth shut about you surviving. It went back to the village to get you. They always like to finish slaying a family they are determined to kill” said Wolf-bane.  
This made Isabelle’s wings glow red. She demanded that they start her training. Wolf-bane agreed that is was time. The question was what weapon to train Isabelle with. All the elves knew how to hunt with a bow and arrow and then it hit him, she could use daggers. As long as she flew from arms reach of a werewolf she would be fine.  
Using a dummy, Wolf-bane showed Isabelle the pressure points and the lethal points of a werewolf. Isabelle trained herself to hit those points. Violet would chart the areas she hit and showed her where she needed to improve. This took several weeks for her to hit all points every time she hit it. Once she was able to do that Violet tested her to see what speed she had. Lucky for Isabelle, her speed improved while she was working on her aim. So she past the speed tests the first time. Next Wolf-bane would have to show her how to tell the difference between a real and fake werewolf. He also had to teach her the key appearances that a werewolf would carry in its human form.   
“It is time for your first hunt. I will be with you when you hunt” said Wolf-bane.  
Isabelle nodded and then flew to get ready and later that night they met up to wait for the creature.  
“You need to be patient. They always wait till it is quiet to attack” whispered Wolf-bane.  
Isabelle heard a noise from the woods. She took cover and kept a sharp eye in that direction. Sure enough the werewolf charged towards the village. Before it could set one claw into the village Isabelle nailed it dead. Wolf-bane was impressed that he did not have to lift a finger. Isabelle was ready to help her old village.  
She set for her village when Wolf-bane caught up to her.  
“You can’t hunt alone just yet. This one knows how to kill a hunter. You will need help and that will be me, daughter” said Wolf-bane.  
“Okay, hold on tight” said Isabelle.  
She lifted Wolf-bane off the ground. It took half the time to get there by air then by foot. The priest threw rocks at them for some odd reason.  
“Hey priest, don’t you remember me?” asked Isabelle.  
“Isabelle? You have fairy wings. Let me guess, you are here for that werewolf right?”  
“Yes, father. I suggest you get everyone into the church. I will end its bloody life tonight.”  
“Why is he here?” said the priest.  
“He adopted me. I am still learning how to be on my own but since he has been looking after me after my father’s death, I felt safe” said Isabelle.  
The priest gave a quick protection prayer for Wolf-bane and Isabelle. He then got everyone into the church. That night the beast came. It was pure black with glowing red eyes. This one was a former victim. Isabelle has no pity to spare for the beast that killed her family. She wanted to stop it from killing anymore people. It crept into the village’s center. She threw a dagger but missed.  
“Who threw this?” growled the werewolf.  
Isabelle flew into sigh and held a dagger in each hand.  
“You, I thought I killed the whole family!” howled the werewolf.  
“You missed one!” shouted Isabelle.  
She threw the daggers towards the beast and this time they hit their mark. Isabelle fell from the sky; she had used all her energy to kill the werewolf. Wolf-bane caught her. The villagers crowded around them. Slowly Isabelle opened her eyes.  
“It is dead, right?” asked Isabelle.  
“Yes, you did great but next time try not to exert all your energy in one kill shot” said Wolf-bane.  
The priest came over to them and helped Isabelle to the church where she rested. Now that her one main motivator was gone she had no idea what to do next. The priest, Isabelle and Wolf-bane discussed it over.  
“This village is a prime target for werewolf attacks. Isabelle, I have an idea. Why don’t you start a werewolf hunter party her and build a protection for the town” said Wolf-bane.  
“How can I do this? I am new to the hunting scene” said Isabelle.  
“No, you are a seasoned pro. It would take twelve hunters to bring down a werewolf of the size you slayed alone. I know you can do this” said Wolf-bane.  
The two of them hugged and Isabelle remained behind. Two days later Isabelle’s friend, Violet came to visit.  
“So from what I hear, you are starting a hunting group in this town. I have come to help, that is if you want me to” said Violet.  
“Yes, that would be a big help. I have two people I have been having trouble training because they refuse to listen to me. Maybe you will have a better chance” said Isabelle.  
Violet gave it a try and she was able to convince the two to listen to her. They said that they thought Isabelle was just some fairy playing a cruel joke. Once Violet explained that it was Isabelle who killed the recent werewolf. Soon after that was said, seven more people join the hunting group. The group becomes known as the Hidden Were-Slayers. Isabelle was the declared the leader. From her town their fame spread and they were constantly called upon when there was a several dangerous werewolves attacking towns. With every successful hunt the groups fame grows more. As the years go on some of the members die but Isabelle and Violet continued to live. The story of how Isabelle became the best werewolf hunter became that of a legend. Soon werewolves became difficult to find and hunting ceased. The Hidden Were-Slayer slip into history but come back as a popular legend in the land of Dorimunda.


End file.
